


Orion's Spell

by OpenPage



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camping trip opens Booker’s eyes to the wonders of Mother Nature and changes his mind about his relationship with Tom.</p><p>This fic was requested by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/profile"><strong>holdencfield</strong></a>, who asked for a story featuring the stars.  It's only short, but I hope it meets your expectations.</p><p>In peace,<br/>
OpenPage xx</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35588933720/in/dateposted-public/">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35168013053/in/dateposted-public/)

Sitting at his desk, Tom gazed across the bustling operations room at Booker’s bowed head. Even from across the other side of the room, he could tell his lover was struggling with an inner turmoil that was eating him up inside. His last case had ended in tragedy; a teenage girl was dead from an accidental overdose and two teenage boys were now in custody, charged with negligent homicide. Even though Booker had not been directly involved in the young woman’s death, Tom knew his lover well enough to know he had taken the guilt onboard and was feeling responsible. It was one of the things he loved most about him and he felt fortunate to be one of the few people Dennis exposed his true emotions to, because to the outside world, his lover often came across as uncaring and arrogant. But he knew all too well that just beneath the dark haired officer’s prickly exterior lay a compassionate, humble man who cared deeply for those he trusted enough to open his heart to. However, Tom himself had been guilty of initially _judging a book by its cover_ and it had taken many months of working together before he had managed to scratch the outer surface of Booker’s defense shield and see him for who he really was. It had been then that he had realized he was slowly falling in love with the man so many of his colleagues disliked, and not long after, they had begun their clandestine affair. Their relationship was still new and exciting and he often found himself caught in the wonderment of Booker’s profile, his lover’s Adonis good looks leaving him breathless and wanting. Never before had he found himself so beguiled by another human being and he shivered with anticipation whenever they spent time together. It was an intense, hot, passionate yearning that lit a fire deep within both their souls that was only sated once they lay in a tangle of limbs, their naked, sweaty flesh tingling from the exhilaration of their lovemaking. They were, in the words of Aristotle, a single soul inhabiting two bodies and it was exhilarating and perfect in every sense except for one teensy problem… the “L” word and Booker’s refusal to use it.

At first, it had not bothered Tom when he told Dennis he loved him and all he received in reply was a Commitment-Phobe’s typically evasive response of _me too,_ or _ditto_. But as their relationship progressed, it had become a sore point and he not so subtly tried to push Dennis into telling him he loved him. However, his lover apparently remained blissfully oblivious to his efforts and continued to reply with veiled responses. It was the only aspect of their relationship that Tom was unhappy about, but despite his best efforts, there was really very little he could do about it. He could not forcefully extract the words _I love you_ from Booker’s mouth, so until his lover was ready to show his commitment, he had two choices; he could wait patiently or walk away… and walking away was not an option because his love now ran too deep. Dennis was his everything and all he could do was hope that one day, his lover would feel the same all-consuming love.

As though suddenly aware that he was being watched, Booker lifted his head and when he caught Tom staring at him, he mustered up all his inner strength and returned a watery smile. Not fooled by the half-assed attempt at stoicism, Tom rose from his desk and gave a furtive nod towards the locker room, before striding across the floor and disappearing from view. Dennis remained seated for another minute and once he was certain no one was paying him any attention, he followed Tom’s directive and sauntering in typical Booker style, with swaying hips and a cocky attitude that he put on for show, he walked into the locker room.

Immediately, two protective arms curled around his waist the owner’s long fingers slipping through his belt loops, pulling him in close. Warm breath tickled the nape of his neck, raising the fine hairs and sending a pleasant thrill down his spine. “You look sad,” Tom whispered in a husky voice, his lips brushing against the exposed flesh above the soft material of Booker’s t-shirt. “What can I do to make it better?”

Disengaging Tom’s fingers, Booker turned around and locking his gaze with the soft brown eyes staring serenely at him, he gave a cheerless smile. “I don’t think you can, Tommy, not this time.”

A soft pout formed on Hanson’s bowed lips, the petulant expression giving him the appearance of someone much younger than his twenty-three years. “No fair, you haven’t even let me try yet.”

The sight of Tom’s full, enticing lips pushed into a sulky pout and his dark, soulful eyes staring dolefully back at him, brought something close to a smile to Booker’s lips and reaching out, he ran his fingers through his lover’s unruly hair. “What did you have in mind?” he asked patiently. “Because, to be honest, all I want to do is go to sleep and forget this case ever happened.”

Tom’s broody expression vanished and was instantly replaced with an over exuberance of child-like passion. “I know just the thing… a camping trip!”

Expecting his revelation to rock Booker’s world and take away all the unhappiness of the past few hours, he was bitterly disappointed when his lover stared back at him with a blank expression before muttering, “ _Camping?”_

Somewhat surprised that Dennis did not understand the therapeutic properties a few nights outdoors could have on a person’s soul, Tom grinned back. “Yeah, you know, going somewhere secluded, sleeping outdoors, cooking over an open fire, gazing up at the stars—”

“Gazing up at the stars?” Booker chuckled with a teasing twitch of his lips. “Are you shitting me? Since when did you become a sentimental fool?”

Tom’s expression immediately soured and his eyes clouded over with pain. “My dad took me camping every year for my birthday,” he revealed quietly, “he’s the one who taught me all about the constellations. You might think it’s stupid and sentimental, but I—”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Booker apologized in a rush of words and placing his hands on Tom’s hips, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over his lover’s dejected pout. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you. A camping trip sounds like just what I need. I could do with a night away from all the bullshit.”

“Really?” Tom asked, his eyes narrowing skeptically as he searched Dennis’ face. “Because if you don’t want to go, just tell me.”

A slow, tender smile spread over Booker’s face, softening his features and brightening his eyes. “I _want_ to go,” he murmured and sliding his hands around Tom’s body, he playfully squeezed his butt cheeks. “I’m starting to think sex under the stars is a _brilliant_ idea.”

“Is that _all_ you think about?” Tom replied, his dark eyes flickering with arousal as he teasingly rubbed his body against Booker’s muscular frame. 

An excited moan exhaled from between Booker’s lips and lowering his head, he nuzzled against the exposed skin of Tom’s neck, nipping and sucking affectionately at the smooth flesh. “It is when I’m with you,” he groaned and pulling his lover closer, he ground his hardening cock against him.

The feel of Dennis’ erection pressing against him caused a soft, teasing laugh to explode from between Tom’s lips. “Mmm, someone’s getting horny,” he admonished softly. 

Booker’s roving mouth hungrily devoured the taught flesh of Tom’s throat. “If you don’t stop me, _Officer_ Hanson, someone might catch us and that would be bad.”

Tom’s body stiffened and disengaging himself from Booker’s hold, he studied his lover’s face. “Would it really matter?” he asked quietly, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Realizing his mistake, Dennis rubbed a nervous hand over the back of his neck. “We talked about this,” he muttered awkwardly, “and we both agreed it would be better to keep it under wraps, at least for a while.”

A deep sadness flashed in Tom’s brown eyes and taking a step backwards, his gaze remained fixed on Booker’s face. “Actually, _you_ decided it would be a good idea, _I_ just went along with it. I don’t see what the big deal is, I mean we love each other, right?”

Booker’s dark eyes softened. “Of course we do,” he murmured. “It’s just—”

“Then why don’t you say it?” Tom asked moodily, his pout returning. 

Cupping Tom’s face in his hand, Dennis trailed the pad of his thumb affectionately over the protruding flesh of his lover’s lip. “What do you mean? I say it all the time.”

“No you don’t,” Tom muttered moodily. “I tell you I love you and you say _me too_. It’s not the same as actually saying the word, it’s like you’re just trying to please me without having to commit.”

“Tom…” Booker sighed, but the rest of his words remained unspoken as the echo of someone whistling a jaunty tune reached his ears, and as the sound became progressively louder, he turned expectantly towards the door. 

Moments later, Penhall sauntered in, his pleasant features relaxed into a cheerful smile. “Hey, fellas, what’s up?” he greeted genially.

It was on the tip of Booker’s tongue to say, _I am_ , and a cheeky smile played over his lips, but when he saw Tom’s horrified look, he caught himself just in time. “Nothing,” he replied instead, “we were just talking.”

Penhall’s gaze flitted anxiously between Booker and Tom, and his relaxed expression immediately became tense. “Jesus, are you two fighting _again?”_

Once again, Tom glanced furtively at Booker, silently begging him not to inflame the situation by trying to be funny. But this time, his lover appeared to be oblivious to his desperate gaze and smiling sweetly, Dennis cocked his head on one side and gave Doug a mischievous look. “Actually, I was just sucking on the sweet spot of Hanson’s neck. It really turns him on and I was hoping it would lead to some hot, passionate sex right here in the locker room,” he replied with a straight face.

It took a moment for the words to register in Penhall’s brain, but when they did, his eyes grew wide with shock. However, as the ridiculousness of the statement slowly dawned on him, his face relaxed and glancing over at Tom, he waited for his friend to explode with anger. But although Tom’s expression showed signs of strain, he was surprised when the young officer remained silent. Confused by the lack of reaction, he turned his attention back to Booker and narrowing his eyes, he slowly shook his head from side to side. “You’re really weird,” he finally declared and glancing back at Tom, he raised a questioning eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Tom replied stiffly, “Booker’s just being an ass.”

Dennis opened his mouth to retort, but he quickly closed it again when he saw Tom was not joking around. His comments had obviously struck a raw nerve and his lover was not taking his attempt at humor in the good-natured way he had intended. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, he glanced apologetically at Tom. “Sorry, I was just foolin’ around. It was a stupid thing to say.”

Once again, Doug’s eyes darted back and forth between Tom and Dennis. He could sense that something strange was going on between the two men, but he could not quite put his finger on it. However, as Tom had assured him everything was okay, he decided not to interfere and shrugging his shoulders, he turned away. “Whatever you say,” he muttered and he exited the room, leaving the two men alone.

Booker turned to Tom with a smile, but he was surprised when his lover rounded on him, his beautiful face twisted in fury. “Why do you always do that?” the younger man hissed angrily, his tone dripping with rancor. “You refuse to come out about our relationship, but you’re happy to make a joke about it just to get a reaction for your own amusement. Oh, and in case you haven’t figured it out, it really… pisses… me… _OFF!”_

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Booker grasped hold of Tom’s hand and smiling his winning smile, he squeezed his lover’s fingers. “Aw, c’mon, Tommy, I was just messin’ with Penhall’s mind. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Pulling away, Tom glared at Booker, his eyes full of resentment. “That’s the problem,” he snapped crossly, “you never take anything seriously, not even this _so called_ relationship we’re in. If you _really_ loved me, you should at least be able to say it,” and spinning on his heel, he strode angrily out the door.

Booker stood in the middle of the room, staring silently at Tom’s retreating back. He had no idea how a sneaky grope in the locker room with promises of camping trips and sex under the stars had turned into a full-blown argument. But he knew his lover well enough not to go after him and plead for forgiveness. Tom needed time to cool off and once he had, everything would return to normal.

It always did.


	2. The Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @holdencfield, I hope this fit the criteria you asked for :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to the Sequoia National Forest, all the information contained within has been gleaned from the internet. I apologise for any inaccuracies.
> 
> In Peace,  
> OpenPage x

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35138419544/in/dateposted-public/)

_Two days later_

Pulling up outside Booker’s apartment, Tom suppressed a snort when he saw how his lover was dressed. The ever-present black leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and boots were in complete contrast to his own knitted cuff hat, plaid flannel shirt, sleeveless denim jacket and ripped jeans. When the car door opened and Booker tossed his backpack into the back seat of the 1968 Mustang, he could no longer contain his laughter and he stared at his lover with amusement. “Do you even own any other clothes?” he chuckled teasingly, his brown eyes shining brightly with excited anticipation at the fun weekend of camping that lay ahead of them.

Booker’s expression darkened and climbing into the car, he slammed the door closed with a resounding bang. “I told you I’ve never been camping,” he muttered moodily as he cast an eye over Tom’s attire. “I didn’t know you expected me to dress like a hobo.”

It was Tom’s turn to sulk and his lower lip pushed out into a sullen pout. “Why do you always have to ruin everything? Can’t you just keep your fat mouth shut for once and do something _I_ want for a change?”

When he saw the excitement fade from Tom’s eyes, Booker immediately regretted his outburst and reaching out, he cupped his lover’s face in the palm of his hand. “Sorry,” he murmured, his dark eyes begging for forgiveness. “I know this is important to you, so I promise to shut my mouth and have a good time, okay?”

Unable to remain angry with his lover for long, Tom’s expression relaxed and his lips twitched at the edges. “You’d better hope a bear doesn’t rip that precious jacket to shreds,” he taunted softly.

Unsure if Tom was pulling his leg or not, Booker was too embarrassed to ask if there really were bears in the Sequoia National Forest so he decided to play it cool and ignore the comment. He felt his rancor rising again when Tom gave him a smug smirk, but he remained outwardly calm, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had managed to yet again, push his buttons. He would enjoy the camping trip if it killed him because he would be damned if he would let Hanson get the better of him.

**

Four and a half hours later, Tom drove into the entrance of the forest. Giant redwoods loomed on either side of the pitted asphalt road, casting long shadows across the forest floor, lowering the temperature slightly. Tom drove with the confidence of a man who was familiar with the environment and it was obvious to Booker that he had spent a great deal of time in the forest. It had been seven years since his father had died and Dennis wondered if he still celebrated his birthday camping and if he now did it alone. They had only started their relationship six months ago and he had yet to celebrate a birthday with his lover. But as he pondered on the thought, he began to realize just how important the trip was to Tom. His lover had invited him to share a part of his world that held a special place in his heart, and he slowly began to understand the significance of the gesture. Tom rarely spoke about his father, but by inviting him to experience a little piece of his childhood, he was giving him little piece of his soul. It was a sobering moment and Booker wished he had been astute enough to understand the enormity of the sentiment before he had behaved like such an ass. 

Tom turned the Mustang down a narrow track and they rode in silence for another fifteen minutes before he pulled up at a clearing sheltered by the surrounding sequoia trees that formed a protective ring around the isolated area. An expanse of blue shimmered through the forest, the water of the Kern River flowing peacefully only a few feet from the campsite. It was Mother Nature at her secluded best, but to Booker, it was terrifying in its calmness.

Switching off the ignition, Tom turned and grinned at his lover. “Welcome to Caulkins Flat, nature’s paradise.”

Booker managed an uncertain twitch of his lips as he took in the remoteness that was to be his home for the next thirty-six hours. A rock fire ring, blackened by use was the only sign that previous inhabitants had frequented the area and as he glanced around him with a growing horror, a slow realization dawned on him. “Um, Tom, where’s the restroom?”

The look of utter panic in Booker’s eyes was so comical, Tom collapsed in a fit of laughter. “This is nature, Booker, you shit in the forest.”

Tom would not have believed it was possible, but Dennis’ eyes grew steadily wider until he resembled a startled deer caught in the headlights of a car. “You’re kidding me,” Booker replied in disbelief, the very idea of exposing his ass to the outdoors filling him with dread, “this is a joke, right?”

Smiling broadly, Tom’s eyes twinkled with merriment as he opened the car door and climbed out. “No, it’s not, but if it’s any comfort, I did bring toilet paper.”

“Fucking perfect,” Booker muttered as he exited the car, his face a picture of pure misery.

Not wanting to push Dennis too far with his gentle ribbing, Tom walked over and circling his arms around his lover’s waist, he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “Don’t worry, I’ve been doing this for as long as I can remember and I promise you, by the end of the trip, you’ll be an outdoorsman, just like me.”

A small smile played over Booker’s lips. “Doubtful,” he replied softly, his mouth teasingly sucking on Tom’s lower lip, “but I am looking forward to the make-up sex. You owe me big time for dragging me out to this secluded hellhole.”

Tom grinned against the fullness of Booker’s lips before slapping him playfully on the butt. “C’mon, city boy,” he teased affectionately, “help me unpack the car.”

Several hours later, the two men stood at the side of the river as Tom taught Dennis the art of fly-fishing. To Hanson’s surprise, Booker took to it like a duck to water and it was not long before they had caught enough fish for their evening meal. He then patiently showed his lover how to clean and fillet the smallmouth bass and again, Booker proved himself to be very adept with a knife. After only one lesson, he took to the task; his tongue protruding slightly from between his lips and his brow creased in concentration as he carefully sliced through the firm, white flesh. When all the fish were ready, Booker lifted his head, smiling triumphantly and Tom felt his heart swell with love. It was moments like these when he knew he had found his soul mate and he could honestly say he could not imagine how his life had been pre-Booker. All he knew was that he had been incomplete, even if he had not realized it at the time because being with Dennis made him whole.

Taking a pan, a stick of butter, salt, pepper and a cut lemon out of the trunk of his car, Tom easily started a fire in the pit and after lightly seasoning the fish with salt and pepper, he melted a small amount of butter into the pan and gently fried the fillets. When the flesh turned opaque, he took them out of the pan and divided them between two plates. Melting more butter into the skillet, he added the herbs and a squeeze of lemon juice into the mix. Within a minute, the herb butter was ready and he drizzled it over the fish, creating a delicious meal. Handing a plate and fork to Booker, he smiled brightly. “Enjoy, it always tastes better when you’ve caught it yourself.”

Booker took the proffered meal and flaking apart the fish, he stabbed a piece with his fork and placed it in his mouth. The light tangy flavor brought his taste buds to life and he smiled appreciatively. “Wow, that’s really good.”

“Told you,” Tom laughed and sitting down on a log next to the fire pit, he hungrily devoured his meal. Booker watched on in amusement, Tom’s lust for food never ceasing to amaze him and he often joked that his lover had hollow legs because for someone who appeared to eat constantly, he never put on any weight. It was one of life’s mysteries that had Booker pondering on the unfairness of it all. He lifted weights and jogged to stay in shape, but Tom was naturally lithe. Not that he was complaining, Tom’s body was his temple and he was more than willing to worship it.

During their meal, the sun had dipped behind the canopy of trees and was already making its descent towards the horizon and within minutes, the sky began to darken. Tom stoked the fire, bringing the ashes back to life, the bright flames casting abstract shadows across the forest floor. After washing the dishes in water from a jerry can in the Mustang’s trunk, Tom unrolled a light foam mattress and laying it down next to the crackling fire, he spread a blanket on top and covered it with a double sleeping bag, complete with two pillows. Booker looked on with a silent fascination until he was unable to contain himself. “Aren’t we going to sleep in a tent?”

Tom kicked off his boots and lay down on the makeshift bed. “No fun in that,” he replied with a smile and reaching out a hand, he motioned for Booker to lie down next to him. Dennis hesitated for a moment before shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it into the car. Tom’s earlier comment about bears had him winding up the windows just in case, because the last thing he wanted was to wake up in the morning and find his precious jacket ripped to shreds. Sitting down on the mattress, he pulled off his boots and with a sigh, he lay down next to his lover. An arm immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close and turning his head, he smiled when he saw Tom gazing up at the stars that now flickered majestically in the night sky, a look of childlike wonderment lighting up his beautiful face. “Teach me,” he whispered softly. “I want to know everything your dad told you.”

Tears pricked at Tom’s eyelids, but he kept his composure and lifting his arm, he pointed at one of three stars that shimmered brighter than the rest. “The one on the lower left is Alnitak, next to that is Alnilam and the one next to that is Mintaka. These three stars are an asterism called Orion’s Belt and they are part of the constellation of Orion, named after the Greek hunter.”

Booker gazed up in awe as Tom continued to point out and name Betelgeuse and Bellatrix, the two stars that depicted Orion’s shoulders and Saiph and Rigel, the stars that represented his feet. He found himself transfixed by the night sky and he listened intently as Tom continued to impart the knowledge his father had passed down to him when he was a child. He found himself hypnotized by the sound of his lover’s soft voice and a deep longing ignited in the pit of his stomach. Never before had Tom appeared as attractive as he did right at that moment and unable to contain his desires any longer, he rolled over and brushed his lips over his lover’s open mouth.

A low groan escaped from deep within Tom’s chest and slipping his tongue between Booker’s parted lips, he eagerly explored his moist, cavernous mouth. As their needs grew steadily stronger, the finesse of the kiss was lost in a clashing of tongues and teeth and a hungry desire to taste and devour each other’s essence. Booker eventually pulled away and seductively trailing his tongue over Tom’s kiss-swollen lips, he gazed down at him with flashing eyes. “I wanna fuck you right here, right now,” he breathed, his chest rising and falling in excited anticipation.

Tom’s dark eyes flickered with arousal and sitting up, he pulled off his woolen hat and tossed it carelessly to the ground. “Let me get you ready,” he replied, his jagged breath giving his voice a husky tone, “then I’m gonna ride you so hard you’re gonna be screaming my name.”

The very thought of Tom writhing on top of him, his body slick with sweat as he rode his enormous cock caused Booker to moan loudly and his erection strained against the confines of his jeans. “Strip,” he instructed in a gruff voice, “I wanna see you naked.”

Without hesitation, Tom cast off his clothes, revealing his semi-erect cock. Kneeling between Booker’s open legs, he slowly undressed him, taking his time to nip and suck at each piece of naked flesh he revealed, bringing goose bumps to the surface of the smooth skin. When they were both naked, Tom smiled seductively before ducking his head and swirling his tongue around Booker’s cockhead.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Booker hissed excitedly, his long fingers tenderly tugging at Tom’s hair as a hot mouth slowly engulfed him, “that’s it, baby, make me hard.”

Tom slowly mouthed up and down Booker’s shaft, teasing him to life with his lips and tongue. The sapidity of his lover’s precum awakened his taste buds, the familiarity of the flavor hardening his cock and making him moan. He became so engrossed in the pleasure of giving fellatio, it was not until gentle hands guided his head upwards that he realized Booker was fully erect. “I’m ready,” Booker heaved passionately, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes flashing black with arousal.

Grabbing his jeans from the jumble of discarded clothing, Tom reached inside the pocket and pulled out a tube of lubrication and a condom. Handing the lube to Dennis, he watched with growing excitement as his lover liberally coated his fingers in the slick oil. When Booker was ready, he straddled his waist and placing his hands flat against his smooth chest, he waited for his lover’s finger to penetrate him before slowly bearing down on the erect digit. A low groan of pleasure escaped his lips as Booker’s finger pushed through his muscles, opening him up with its gentle probing and when the tip grazed against his prostate, a charge of electricity shot through his body, sending shivers up and down his spine. “I want you inside me,” he moaned, his body squirming from the erotic sensation, “now.”

As Booker carefully removed his finger, Tom ripped open the condom package and rolled the rubber onto his erect shaft before coating it with lubrication. His own cock lay flat against his belly, the digital stimulation having caused precum to leak from his slit and his cockhead glistened in the moonlight. Shuffling forward, he positioned himself over Booker’s cock and lightly grasping the base, he slowly lowered himself onto the erect shaft, gasping as the hardness filled his entrance. Warmth exploded deep in his bowels and with an excited moan, he used his legs to slowly raise and lower his body, pushing Booker’s cock deeper inside with every measured thrust. Loving fingers wrapped around his hips, helping to guide him as he rode the thick cock penetrating his anus. With every reciprocating motion, his cock bounced against his belly, and when his lover’s cock stimulated his gland, his movements became more frenetic.

“Touch me… oh God, Dennis, _touch_ me.”

“Tommy,” Booker moaned excitedly and reaching out a hand, he lightly ran his fingertips over his lover’s erect shaft. 

“Yes,” Tom gasped, his body rising and falling in time with his jagged breathing, “God yes!”

Booker wrapped his fingers around Tom’s cock and slowly moved his hand up and down the length of his erection. “Faster!” Tom exclaimed breathlessly. “Faster, faster, faster!”

Heavy breathing rent the still night air and when Dennis gazed up at his lover, he saw that his neck was arched back in passion as his body rose in a motion of sex and a raw, erotic animalistic need. It was then that he noticed Orion’s Belt shimmering like a halo above Tom’s head and at that precise moment, he felt an explosion of love in his heart for the man hovering above him like a celestial angel. As he absorbed the rapturous expression on his lover’s beautiful face, it was then that he knew for certain that he was not only _in_ love with Tom, he was, and forever would be, entwined within his soul.

“OH, BABY, I _LOVE YOU!”_ he cried out and his orgasm exploded from within, filling the rubber sheath with his life’s seed.

At the exclamation, Tom’s eyes widened with surprise. “Oh God, _DENNIIISSS!”_ he screamed in delight as he ejaculated forcefully over his chest, coating Booker’s fingers with his semen. Dropping forward, he found Booker’s mouth and kissed him passionately, his body quivering in a post climactic jangle of pure emotion. As their bodies slowly relaxed, he carefully disengaged himself and flopping down next to his lover, he gazed up at the stars and a slow smile twitched at the corners of his lips. “So you really _do_ love me, huh?”

Booker chuckled and pulling Tom into his arms, he rained soft kisses over his face. “Yeah I do,” he murmured, “and don’t you forget it.”

_Finis_


End file.
